


Harold Gets Sensual (Fanart)

by itsdoctorlinus



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 14:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdoctorlinus/pseuds/itsdoctorlinus
Summary: From S1E18 "Identity Crisis" - Finch trips on ecstasy with some lucky, lucky flowers. Digital painting.





	Harold Gets Sensual (Fanart)




End file.
